


Stuck relief

by QBO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Elevator, Erection, F/M, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Pee, Piss, Wetting, full bladder, lift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBO/pseuds/QBO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lucas wanted to do was to arrive to his department and take a piss, but all he can actually do is pray so he won't piss himself in this lift, in front of his neighbor Anais. Is it too much to ask?</p>
<p>(yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So as you can see in my profile, this is my very first work published in here. Also, the first omorashi story I've wrote, so if you find it kinda bad, you already know why. :P  
> And, I don't have a beta reader. I beta on my own and, sadly, english isn't my first language (I live in a country which Spanish is the main language). So if you find it kinda bas written, you already know why. lol  
> Enjoy! :)

Anais was waiting for the lift's doors to open, a white backpack in her back. She received a text from a friend, which she answered right away, her  blond shoulder-lenght hair falling down her face. The lift's doors opened, and Anais walked in, phone still on her hands. She pressed the button for the eleventh floor, leaned her back on the right corner of the lift, and kept texting her friend. When the doors were about to close, someone put both hands between the doors and they opened again. Anais looked up her phone and saw her neighbor, Lucas, walk in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Lucas answered back.

Lucas stood on the other corner of the lift. When the doors closed, Lucas put his hands on his thighs, tapping a rhythm repeatedly. Anais lost connection, so she kept her phone on her back pocket and looked at the front. Lucas, instead, looked everywhere in the roof, looking for cameras, even tough he knew there wasn't any.

Suddenly, there was a deaf noise and the lift suddenly stopped, making the young adults balance on their feet and grab the bars of it so they wouldn't fall. When the lift stopped, the lights went off.

"Shit." Lucas said.

Anais turned the light of her phone on and pointed at the ground. "You okay?" She asked Lucas.

"Yeah." He answered.

Anais walked to the buttons and looked for the emergency light button. She found it and pressed it, and after a few seconds the lights turned on again. She pressed the button that said "emergency", but it didn't work.

"Are we stuck?" Lucas asked.

"That's what it looks like." Anais answered.

Lucas made a little groan of frustration. Anais turned the light of her phone off and walked back where she was. She tried to call someone, but the signal told her it was useless.

"How long are we staying here?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea." Anais answered honestly. "Hope it's not long."

Anais took the backpack off her back, sat on the floor and started reading a book in her phone, while Lucas just stood there with his hands on his pockets. His blue eyes showed concern, and he rubbed the back of his dark brown hair. Then, Lucas sighed, and shifted position.

Anais looked up at Lucas, wondering what was up with him, and then focused back on the book. She sensed movement again, and saw Lucas was now giving her his back.

Anais stopped reading, even though the book was in the best part. She was a bit hungry. She opened the backpack when Lucas shifted position again, now looking at her. Anais took out a piece of bread, which was supposed to be eaten tomorrow morning, and started eating it.

"You want some, er..." She started, but then stopped awkwardly, remembering she didn't know his name.

"Lucas. And yeah, I'd like some." Lucas said.

Anais opened the backpack again and lucas spotted a bottle almost empty with water and bit his lip, then walked to the right side of the lift. Then Anais, unaware of what was wrong with Lucas, took a piece of bread out of the backpack.

"Here." She said, and handed Lucas the bread. "My name's Anais, by the way."

"Thanks." Lucas said and took it. Then, he started eating it slowly, hoping it would distract his bladder, which was making him uncomfortable now.

He'd wanted to take a leak fifty minutes by now, because he drank three glasses and a half of coke in a restaurant, because it was a hot and sunny day.

He was regretting it already.

"Do you go to college?" Anais asked.

Yes. Thank god. A distraction.

Lucas and Anais spent perhaps forty or fifty minutes talking of whatever came to their minds. Lucas never sat and Anais eventually stood up, for that the floor was cold. Lucas started tapping his foot, and tried to stay calm.

Anais liked the way Lucas spoke and thought. Lucas, on the other hand, got to know Anais better, and his like for her started growing more. But, all he could put more focus was his bladder, that was getting full little by little.

Anais in some point asked Lucas if he had any multiplayer game in his cellphone. It turned out they had the same football multiplayer game. When Anais was fully focused on the game, Lucas crossed his legs and crushed his thighs together. He bit his lip and hoped the fucking lift would just move to the 11th floor.

In a moment, Lucas pretended to be playing, but all he did was close his eyes and prevent a moan to come out of his throat. He couldn't play anymore.

"Anais, I really can't concentrate enough to play." Lucas declared, uncrossing his legs. He paused the game and looked at her.

"Why?" Anais asked, looking him in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

Shit.  _Shit_ _._  What was Lucas gonna tell Anais now?

"N-no, it's just-"

When Lucas tried to search for an excuse, it looked like his bladder told him to just tell her right away and sent a wave of desperation that made all his body react. First, he gasped. Then, he crossed his legs, pressed his thighs together, put both hands in his dick and bent over, squeezing hard, and shutting his eyes closed.

"Ogh, shit..." Lucas murmured.

Anais just stood there in shock. She didn't have a clue what the fuck was happening, until she realized Lucas was grabbing his dick. They grew quiet, and the only thing they could hear was Lucas' fast breathing.

"Do you need to-" Anais started.

"Yes, I need to fucking piss, okay?" Lucas said, still bent and cutting Anais off. "I've wanted to pee since two hours by now." He declared, tilting his head towards her, even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Anais said, meaning it. "I wouldn't have bugged you so much if I knew."

"It's - oh my god." Lucas stood straight, hands still grabbing his dick, and shifted weight from foot to foot. "How long will this take?!" He walked with his thighs tightly together to the lift's door. "Hey! Can you get us the fuck outta here!?" Lucas pounded the door with his fist, left hand never letting go of his crotch. "Aaah.." Lucas moaned as he laid his forehead on the door and gave very small bounces on the spot, thighs crushed against the other and hands glued on his dick.

"Um..." Anais started. Lucas completely forgot she was with him. "You can piss in a corner. Or in the bottle I have."

"W-what?" Lucas asked in shock, turning to look at Anais. "I-I can't do that! Not in front of you!"

Great. So now he gave her a hint that he liked her. Anais didn't seem to get the it though, and instead she sighed and looked away. Lucas turned back and kept doing small bounces, until another wave of desperation hit him. Lucas moaned loudly and fell to his knees, in an attempt to hold all the piss inside him. But a little jet of piss came outta his dick, making his underwear damp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckin' hell..." He muttered. "Okay, gimme that fucking bottle." Lucas said, extending his arm to the side and waving his hand, indicating Anais to give him the bottle. Anais opened the backpack, took the bottle, drank the last sip left, and threw it to Lucas without the cap on. With his free hand, Lucas unzipped his pants, showing his damp underwear only to him. He quickly took his dick outta his underwear and put the tip inside the bottle, telling himself he could go.

But he couldn't.

"Oh, come on..." He begged to himself, but nothing came out. He made a lot of effort to stand up to see of that was the problem, but it was useless. He tried for two long minutes, with no results.

_You_ _fucking_ _stupid_ _shy_ _bladder_ _._

"I-nothing comes out." Lucas said out loud, tears on his eyes. "I-I told you I couldn't do it."

Anais watched Lucas as he put his penis back to inside his underwear and zipped his pants again. Then he turned and faced her, putting a knee on front of the other repeatedly.

"You know, I don't want that bottle anymore." Anais told him as she couldn't help but feel pity for him. "You can use it for... Whatever you think it can be used."

With that, Lucas crashed the back of the bottle against his dick, closed his eyes and moaned,  tilting his head back, not sure if it was from pleasure or pain. Anais widened and his face got red and so did Lucas'.

They spent the next twenty minutes that way, Lucas eventually realized the bottle didn't help and instead he started fidgeting, moving, squirming, bouncing on the spot, crossing and uncrossing his legs and grabbing his dick and Anais just watching him, hoping she could help on something.

She felt weird and thought Lucas looked kinda hot that way.

Suddenly, a ridiculously big wavy of desperation hit Lucas for the millionth time, and he gasped, as he felt the piss coming outta his dick. He knew it was useless to hold it and gave in, tilting his head back and closing his eyes...

And then a hand grabbed Lucas' dick.

Lucas opened his eyes in shock and the jet of piss stopped abruptly, because of the pressure the hand was making against his dick. He then looked at Anais and wide eyed, both hands against the wall, the front of his pants getting soaked.

They both flushed furiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to just piss yourself and I thought this might help and I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry." Anais said quickly, her hand still pressing against Lucas' penis. Lucas didn't answer and sighed thankful, tilting his head back again.

He then felt Anais gently stroking his penis.

"Wait, what are you-" He started, but when Anais started stroking a bit faster he couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"I think this might help." Anais explained.

And oh it did help: Lucas stopped focusing in his overfull bladder, and just thought about his crush strocking him, feeling how he was getting hard on Anais' hand.

"Alright, Anais, stop it. You're making me hard." Lucas told her, looking down at his erection.

"But I'm not letting go." Anais insisted.

"Oh please don't."

By the time had passed Lucas lost his boner, and now he realized he was even fuller than before. He began moving like crazy again, and Anais didn't let go.

"Press harder." Lucas begged, sounding actually stupidly desperate. Anais did as told, and even though it hurt, it eased some desperation away.

Lucas suddenly realized it wasn't going to work too much and pressed both of his hands against Anais' hand, which made the pain horrible but at least the pressure had gone a bit.

He didn't realize Anais was very close to him.

"Looks like you like pressure, don't you Lucas?" Anais asked, teasing him.

Lucas got red. Reder than a tomato. Anais was right. He liked pressure against his dick. No, he loved it. It felt amazing.

The lights of the lift turned off for a millisecond and turned on again, and the lift finally started moving up.

"Oh my fucking god, yes." Lucas whispered. He couldn't think straight by now. The pressure was arousing, but the pain in his dick because of it and his too overfilled bladder made him just focus on that. He was putting one leg in front of the other repeatedly, and all those things were all he could think.

Anais took his backpack and put it on her shoulder, hand never letting go of Lucas' crotch.

She couldn't lie, she liked it.

"Take you keys." Anais told Lucas.

Lucas, with his eyes closed and hands pressing against Anais', shook his head.

Anais sighed. "Which pocket?" She asked.

"T-the b-back one." He said, fidgeting furiosly, slightly bent over. Anais blushed at the thought of touching Lucas' ass, but she had to help him. She reached for the back pocket and picked up the keys.

"Which one?" She quickly asked.

"The b-blue one."

He was now doing his best at holding it all in. All he wished for was not to piss himself in the lift or the corridor. Why was the lift taking so much?

The doors finally opened and Anais was thankful no one was there.

"Come on, Lucas." She told Lucas.

He didn't move. "Can't. I'll l-loose it." He said, breathing rapidly and hard.

"Just walk with short steps with your tights tightly together." Anais suggested.

Lucas started walking as Anais said, with short and small steps, his thighs crushed together and Anais' and his hands pressed against his cock. Because of waves of desperation they had to stop twice, but finally managed to arrive to Lucas' department's door.

"We're almost there. Just hold it." Anais said as she unlocked the door. The both walked in as fast as Lucas could, and Anais slammed the door shut behind them. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"To the r-right." Lucas answered but then abruptly stopped, crossed his legs and crushed his thighs together. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-"

Then, he let go of both hands and grabbed Anais' arm, jerking it away, Anais heard a hiss and a super strong jet of piss starting coming outta Lucas' dick. Anais gasped and backed off, and Lucas moaned terribly loud because he could  _finally_ piss his heart out. He shut his eyes closed and then fell on his ass, because his legs were extremely tired from being tense all the time. His legs were spread and bent, and Lucas feel a puddle around him, getting him soaked everywhere except the upper part of the shirt.

Anais just looked at the puddle of golden liquid pooling around Lucas, at Lucas pissing himself, at Lucas moaning several times, and at Lucas' face which was a hundred percent orgasmic. And he looked hot.  _Very_ hot. And all Anais wanted to do was to snog him right there, in a puddle of his own piss. She didn't care.

It lasted for about a minute and a half when the long jet eventually came to a stop, even though Lucas could feel a bit of piss inside him. He sighed in pleasure and didn't move for about fifteen seconds.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya."

_Shit_ _._ Lucas conpletely forgot  _again_ that his hot neighbor watched the immense scenario Lucas had caused. He opened his eyes, his breathing still fast, and realized the pool was very big, and that Anais was crouched down in front of him, a wide grin on his face.

"That was the most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Anais told Lucas in a very seductive tone. She grabbed his necklace and her head was so close to his that she would've preferred to snog him. "And grabbing your dick was fantastic, by the way. The only thing I really wanna do now is to suck your dick until you beg me to stop thrice."

Lucas opened his mouth in shock, only to realize he was getting hard again, and blushed. God, this beautiful woman was just teasing him. And he loved that.

"But anyway, that was way too hot. You should do that some other day." Anais whispered the last sentence in his ear, and then stood up, walking to the door. "I'll leave you so you can clean yourself and masturbate furiously. See ya as soon as possible." Anais said, opened the door and closed it.

The words Anais had said to Lucas bounced in his mind as he saw his immense boner.

He was  _so_ gonna do what she said.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! :P  
> I was thinking in doing a series of Lucas and Anais, in which every story would be a different scenario of Lucas pissing himself (I don't like female omorashi, sorry). But it depends if people like and actually read the story xD.  
> So, I dunno. it all depends of you guys.  
> Bye!
> 
> -Queen of Basic Omorashi


End file.
